Love Conquers All
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: On a mission to get Blaine, Sebastian fakes Kurt's and Rachel's deaths in order to make Blaine run to him. However, he wasn't counting on Finn, who absolutely refused to believe his wife was dead. He also didn't anticipate Kurt being Blaine's one and only soul mate. What will happen? Klainebastian, Finchel, some Hudrose and in love!Hummelberry


**I got this idea from an old storyline from Days of Our Lives. I only read about it online and saw a few clips on YouTube (So, I guess it's very loosely based). But, I promise, this story will not be as soap opera-ish as DOOL. This will be Klainebastian heavy with a touch of Finchel, Hudrose, and Hummelberry. I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox.**

_November 6, 2022_

It has been almost eleven years since Sebastian met him. From the moment he saw his gelled hair, amber eyes, and small figure; he had wanted him and no one else. The problem was that he had a boyfriend. The palest, gayest, most feminine boy in Lima- possibly the world. Once Blaine was single, Sebastian still couldn't pursue him, because that stupid Hunter Clarington threatened to kick anyone who sleeps with the "enemy" off the Warblers. Once they both graduated their respective schools, Sebastian never saw Blaine again.

That is, until today.

Sebastian was in New York on business when he saw them. Blaine and Lady Hummel sitting together at a restaurant with their three children. Two boys, one girl. The girl and one of the boys looked like twins. The three kids couldn't have been more than five to seven years old. The little family were talking and laughing. This angered Sebastian. Those could have been his kids! He turned to see Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson walk towards the restaurant. A boy no more than eight sat on Finn's shoulders.

'So...everyone moved on, grew up, and had famillies.' Sebastian mused. 'And I have nothing.'

He wanted Blaine now more than ever. He had to do something...

XXX

_January 13, 2023_

Things were crazy in the Hummel-Anderson's house. The kids were just out of school, and they were running around yelling like crazy. Kurt could barely hear the phone ring and stepped carefully over scattered shoes and toys.

"Hello?!" Kurt half-yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Kurt! Guess what?" Rachel said loudly into the phone. "There's an audition for _Pippin_ at the Hilton Theater on Friday! We should audition for old times' sake!"

Kurt walked outside and sat on his peaceful porch and sighed. "Rach, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! We both could use the money. Plus, it'll be fun!" Rachel begged. "It's been a few years since we both were on Broadway."

Kurt considered his options. All the kids were now in school, so he shouldn't be too busy. He nodded slowly. "Okay. Sure. Why not?"

Rachel squealed over the phone. "Yay! See you Friday! I'll pick you up."

"Fine, see ya."

XXX

"_Pippin_, huh?"

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed. Kurt filled his husband in on what's going on.

"I do miss Broadway." Kurt said. After graduating NYADA, he decided to do both fashion and Broadway. However, he found fashion to be more fun and he made more money, so he retired his Broadway career. "Plus, the kids are all in school now, so I have time."

Blaine nodded. He could tell this would mean so much to Kurt. "I think you should do it."

Kurt smiled. "Always the supporter."

Blaine laughed and ducked his head. "What kind of husband would I be if I wasn't supportive?"

Kurt chuckled. They climbed into bed and kissed, then cuddled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

Friday came, and Rachel excitedly got ready for her audition. Finn watched lovingly from the doorway.

"You're sexy when you get worked up before an audition." Finn said flirtatiously.

Rachel turned and smiled at her husband. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's obvious I'm gonna get the lead female role."

"Oh, totally. They should just cast you and get it over with." Finn chuckled. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You'll do great. Break a leg."

Rachel chuckled and turned around to wrap her arms around Finn's shoulders. "Thanks. I'll see you and Chris later tonight?"

"Yeah. He has a playdate, so we'll pick him up on the way."

Rachel kissed Finn deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

A few hours later, Blaine swung by Finn and Rachel's to pick up Finn. The twins Carson and Courtney and Alex were at a friend's house. The foursome were planning on a celebratory dinner after Kurt's and Rachel's auditions. They pulled up across the street from the theater.

"We're a little late." Blaine noted. He and Finn climbed out of the car. They saw Kurt and Rachel walk out of the theater and hurry to their car. "Kurt!" Blaine called out. But Kurt didn't respond. He and Rachel just got into their car.

_BOOM!_

People screamed as the car in front of the Hilton burst into flames. Blaine and Finn were thrown backwards. Blaine slowly stood up and looked in horror at the dancing flames where Rachel's car was.

_'No...no! Not Kurt! He can't be dead!' _Blaine thought frantically. He started rushing towards the car, but Finn restrained him. "No! NO! NOOOO!"

XXX

It was like their lives were turned upside down. NYPD and the FBI pronounced Kurt and Rachel dead at the scene. Carole and Burt flew in from Ohio, devastated. They moved in with Blaine to help out with the kids.

Finn couldn't stop thinking about that night. Rachel looked a little different. Her hair was shorter and she was slightly taller, so was Kurt. He waited and waited for Rachel to come home smiling to announce she got the lead female role in Pippin. He talked to Burt, Carole, and Blaine about it, but they refused to have false hope. Kurt and Rachel were dead. And they were not coming back.

**What do you guys think? Let me know!**


End file.
